With the development of the need to reduce fuel consumption, more and more industrial areas require batteries to supply electricity to motors as the power source. For example, it is well known that automobiles or other vehicles are being designed to be electric vehicles instead of relying on traditional internal combustion engines. Therefore, the batteries (or battery packs) are usually made of at least one battery array including several cells so as to have more capacity with less volume, which proposes higher demand with regard to the heat sinking and venting system of batteries.
Pouch cell batteries are increasingly used due to good safety and high energy density. Normally, a pouch cell battery includes a series of Li-ion pouch cells arranged in an enclosed protecting housing. However, in some cases, for example over-charging or aging of Li-ion cells, pouch cells may expand. Therefore, the enclosed housing will face increased air pressure from inside so as to lead to potential safety risks. A solution to eliminate or at least alleviate the above-mentioned technical problem is needed.